


Sweet Moments

by londonAM



Category: Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Dorks in Love, M/M, Teen AU, Teens in love, teen!Bucky, teen!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonAM/pseuds/londonAM
Summary: Bucky is afraid of his arranged marriage but when he finally meets Steve, he's completely taken aback by him and becomes insecure about himself.So much fluff you should take insulin after reading it :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... Leave kudos and some love for these idiots :) Thanks UWU

No omega was happy about arranged marriage but few got lucky and found caring and loving alfa. So Bucky hoped that his parents found some good mate who wouldn't beat him at least. 

-

He should be dressing up by now but mother told him to wash thoughtfully and even though no conservative alfa will find him attractive he wants to make her proud. He quickly puts on beforehand picked clothes, white shirt, grey jumper and jeans. Parents wanted to hide his metal arm as much as possible. 

He can't perfume himself, it wasn't allowed, his future alpha has to like his normal smell. When he's ready his father tells him to sit on the couch and prepare mentally. He tries to breathe deeply as his therapeutist instructed. Noise in the hall brings him out of his thoughts and he stands up and bows his head. His parents come with three strangers and he greets them: "Welcome Mr and Mrs Rogers, I'm glad you came, Steven Rogers." He can't look up and has to recite words he was told to say. 

"He's polite, that's nice," Mrs Rogers claps amazed and laughs. "Sit down, boy, with us and look up. We want to see more of your face." They all sit and he looks and inspects all new faces. Mrs Rogers is alpha, blond and kind looking. Mr Rogers is an omega, brunette and relaxed in the presence of his alpha, so she did nothing bad to him. Bucky starts to have hope. 

The last person is Steven, Steve, his potential alpha if he won't turn him down. He looks like every second bully. Blond, gelled hair, his body muscular and big and his clothes send this "I didn't try hard" vibe even though Bucky knows it was specifically picked to charm. But something his different. His eyes seem...kind? 

"I'm Steve," he says and holds out his hand like Bucky's complete idiot who doesn't know that. But he's not an idiot to not accept that hand either so he shakes his hand and says his name. Not Bucky. James. That alpha doesn't deserve to call him that yet. 

Mr Rogers notices his metal arm and asks him.

"He was in an awful train accident when he was younger. He was one of few who was seriously injured so he got new arm as compensation." His father quickly answers before he can and Bucky self-consciously hides his left hand in his normal one. 

"I like it! He looks strong. And punk" Steve exclaims and eyes omega daringly. That throws Bucky out of rhythm. 

"I had my nails painted black but I was told it doesn't make a good first impression," Bucky speaks first thing that comes to his mind. 

Alpha strongly inhales and falls on his knees before startled Bucky. "Please paint them again." Then he remembers he's in the room full of people and blushes. "May I be left alone in privacy with my omega?" Now all of them are shocked. 

But adults stand up and exit the room and Bucky is left with his future mate. Now he's sure he will be his and that frightens him. 

"Can I...Will you allow me to mark me by your scent? You don't have to be marked by mine if you're not ready but I'd like to smell like you if you let me, James." Steve grabs his hand and makes puppy eyes. Bucky thinks he will fall dead any moment but that doesn't happen and Steve waits patiently for an answer. "I like how you blush, we match right now," he lets out a nervous forced laugh and lets go of Bucky's hand. 

"Please," Bucky quickly holds his wrist out, he decides he like that alpha. "And call me Bucky, all my friends call me that." 

"Thank you, Bucky," Steve says and rubs Bucky's wrist all over his face and hand and smiles satisfied while doing it. Then he doesn't force Bucky to do the same and he feels something sweet bubble in his stomach. It may be love. 

Their first meet ends by that, it's plenty of experiences for that day and he gets a promise from Steve that he wants to court him. That makes him smile more, he's gentle and non-forcing. Heavens smiled upon him. 

A week and a half later he just finished painting his nail when his door opens and his mother leads him to winter garden where is Steve. He has an art notebook out and he's drawing something. "Hi?" Says dumbly Bucky. 

Steve stands up and the smell of happy alpha fills the air. That unhinges Bucky, his presence made Steve happy? 

"Hi, Bucky! How are you?" The alpha gleams and puts a pencil behind his ear. 

"Good, I think. Whatcha drawing?" Bucky points at a sketch of person and Steve blushes.

"Tried to draw you from memory. Found out I didn't remember you well." He waits to sit down until Bucky does. "I like your nails today by the way." He purred. He frickin' purred. Alpha only did that with family when they were beyond content. 

"Yeah, they're still drying out though." He makes a pause, a choice. "You can draw me 'till they're completely dry." And for the next half an hour, the purring doesn't stop. They talk about dreams, silly dreams and hobbies. And weirdly Bucky is having the best time of his life.

"Can you rub yourself over me again?" Steve asks suddenly, scratching his temple with a pencil. 

Bucky nods and stretches his arm to alpha. Steve stands up and gently rubs Bucky's wrist all over his face. WHILE PURRING. Bucky can't fight his omega side anymore and quicky hugs him, hiding his face in alpha's neck where are scenting glands too. 

And Steve hugs him tight and Bucky feels like he's in heaven. Their happy scents mingling together. Steve nosing his scent glands. "I'm gonna put mark one day...if you'll allow it." Bucky snuggled into him. Only if Steve finds him really enough because Steve was everything. 

"Do you want to see my place anytime? I have a small kitty cat, white with brown spots." Steve smiles hugely and holds his hands. 

"I love cats! When can I see it?" Bucky squeaks. This gets better and better. "When? Please?" He does his best puppy eyes. 

"Today, if your parents will allow. Or sometime soon..." Steve says. "You have big, strong alpha looking out for you now so they won't be so overprotective." He smiles. 

And Bucky sees an imaginary lightbulb. "Right now is a perfect time. Now, mark me with your scent, my sweet alpha!" He took his hand and rubbed Steve all over himself. And that alpha was actually blushing, he was red like a tomato.

"Yours? And sweet alpha? Your sweet alpha?" He looks awestruck. 

"Shush, 'm trying to work here," Bucky shushes him but immediately regrets it. Alpha should be always superior. But Steve just laughs. 

"I like that you're feisty. Makes you unique. Doesn't make me feel like you believe you're something less than me. Unfortunately, a lot of omegas thinks that." That little speech makes Bucky's heart go wild and before he can think he pecks Steve's lips. 

And then he wants Earth to swallow him right after. But Steve just chuckles. He chuckles and starts purring. "Not yet, lovely creature. We're both not ready for this side yet." But then he kneels and lifts Bucky's t-shirt to rub his face onto Bucky's tummy. Bucky gasps and makes weird noises and his face and neck was full crimson. It felt too intimate yet so natural thing to do with Steve. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He says afterwards. "Let see your parents." 

So they go.

"Not today, sweetie. But ask Steve and his family when they have time." His parents tell him and he turns to Steve. 

"He can come tomorrow, I'll pick him up here and drop him home in a few hours," Steve promises and holds his hand for a while before saying goodbye. Bucky feels lucky but insecure. 

But the day after that Steve doesn't come doesn't call and Bucky cries all day. His alpha rejected him, didn't want him. He was right about himself. 

Steve just didn't want to feel bad before ghosting him. Because he didn't look like a typical omega. And he'll never will, he promises to himself, dries his tears and starts to work out. 

By the end of the week, he looks more bulk than before and loves how strong he is now. He looks more like a tough beta than omega. His parents disapprove but he just works out more. 

He's just getting home from his run when a black car stops before his house. A beta woman climbs out of it and smiles at him. "Hi, James. I'm here to take you to Rogers'. Mr Steve apologies for not coming for you, he has urgent matters to take care of." 

"Can I at least change my clothes," Bucky grumbles. He doesn't want to see Steve so why he wants to see him. 

"I'm afraid you can't, James. I was told I have to be right back with you." She shots a sad face at him. Bucky doesn't expect that. He is smelly! Maybe Steve wants to make fun of him. 

"Alright then." He sits in the car. He will show Steve what he lost. But he's scared. He's still omega that everyone can treat like shit. 

They arrive in front of a big fancy house and Bucky seems misplaced with his jogging trousers and an oversized jumper. Beta leads him to the door of Steve's room and leaves him there. Bucky strips his jumper so he looks more intimidating in his tank top and knocks. 

"Come in!" Steve shouts so Bucky does. Steve is standing up from his bed but freezes in the middle of doing that when he sees Bucky. Bucky sees how Steve's eyes turn full black and he hears a little possessive growl. "You look so delicious, omega." He sounds aroused and his pheromones confirm it. Then he looks like he remembers what is happening. He looks terrified. "I'm so sorry! My grandma died and I couldn't bring you there while we mourned. And if I called you I would only scare you. I want to be your mate but I said earlier, I want to court you first." 

"It's okay," Bucky says even though he's not okay. But he should have known that Steve wouldn't leave him, he feels bad for thinking that. 

"Wanna see that kitten now?" Steve asks and takes Bucky's hand leads him to a small living room. There is laying a sleeping kitten on the couch. "Hello, sleepyhead." He wakes it up and gives it to Bucky. Sleepy cat cuddles onto him and meows like a persistent alarm. Bucky feels Steve nosing the back of his temple. "He likes you very much. I'm glad he knows you'll be family soon." 

At that thought, Bucky blushes. Steve wants his mind as well as his body. His whole self. He cuddles the kitten while Steve cuddles him. It feels nice. 

They end up on the couch, Bucky having his head on Steve's lap. Steve is making him a braid. "You're so adorable!" He says but Bucky doesn't like that. "You're the perfect mate for me. I just hope I can be the best for you." Bucky wants to cry. It's too good to be true. So he just drowns in Steve's smell from his groin area and doesn't answer. 

Before he can realize it, he falls asleep. Steve can only put his head on Bucky's side of the stomach.

He and his omega are together now and nothing is more important than that. Their scents telling love to each other. Their bodies fitting like puzzles. Their minds being made for each other.


End file.
